


Hot

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, I'm a coward sue me, Implied Sexual Content, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, No Smut, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, unspecified relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: It's hot and gets hotter.Prompt: Basically the first three lines of dialogue.WARNING: TEENY TINY ENDGAME SPOILER, KEPT IT VAGUE THOUGH





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to hamburrfangirl for being my beta reader and guiding me through descriptions. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, no joke.
> 
> Also shout out to ao3LamsTag from Tumblr. I have no idea how you find my fics, but it makes my day to see them show up in your feed!
> 
> EDIT Y'ALL I POSTED THE WRONG VERSION OFF MY GOOGLE DOCS YESTERDAY SO I JUST UPDATED IT

It’s a hot July evening and the regular cacophony of New York City is muffled by the stifling heat, still and almost stagnant. Everyone seems to be inside, trying to escape the heat.

In their shared apartment, John and Alexander are sprawled out over opposite sides of a couch. They face a spinning-bladed floor fan, quietly blowing a stream of cool air on their overheated skin, turned rosy by the setting sun glowing through the thin red curtains.

They’re reading in nothing but their boxers, because anything else just takes too much effort in the heat.

Alexander puts down his book and glances lazily at John, who is pulling on his lower lip as he reads. He stares with unfocused eyes at the other’s lip, then down at his Captain America boxers. His mouth curls into a vague expression of mild amusement.

“Ugh.”

John looks up. “What?”

“Your underwear.” Alexander says, scrunching his nose.

John frowns and looks down at the shields on his underwear. “What’s wrong with them?”

“They disgust me.” Alexander’s mouth twitches to smirk properly, quickly muffled. “Take them off.”

John’s eyes jerk to meet Alexander’s and the smaller man holds his gaze. They stare at each other, unblinking for almost a full minute. The room suddenly feels even smaller and hotter than just a moment ago. The only noise is the gentle whirring of the fan

Alexander breaks into a cheeky grin and John blinks.

“Is this because of what happens in Endgame?” John deadpans.

Alexander smacks himself in the face with his book. “You just ruined the moment, you walnut. Also what the fuck, Steve.”

John snorts and puts his book down, a lop-sided grin growing on his lips. “Here’s some advice. If you wanna get in my pants, don’t insult them. Just take them off yourself.”

“You smooth f-” Alexander’s expression turns predatory and he stalks across the couch onto John’s waiting lap.

Temperature isn’t the only thing that rises tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget my Philodosia contest! It's on for as long as it takes to find a perfect poem!


End file.
